


You're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen Prompt Bingo, Hiking, Inspired by Music, Picnics, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time she came prepared for their time in the jungle. She even created a mixtape for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we've got fun and games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For "Batman: Harley/Ivy, jungle" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6012748#t6012748) and "Civilization" at genprompt-bingo.
> 
> This concludes my streak of daily posts, I think. RL is catching up with me. And I'll be catching up with all the lovely comments I received when it lets me go again. <3

This time, Harley ain't sad to leave Gotham and its questionable luxuries behind. Okay, Gotham might win out in terms of convenience store accessibility, cell phone reception, and public sanitation (although Harley ain't so sure about that last one). But with this bottomless bag she got from Zatanna she can at least carry some of the comforts of the good life with her. 

"So, what are we after this time? Poachers? Illegal wood clearings? El Dorado? I'm for all of that, preferably in that order."

Ivy pays her no mind, it being occupied with reacquainting itself most like. Harley spreads a checkered blanket over the mulchy and uneven soil, takes some soda and sammiches from her cooler, and hides her boombox in a thicket so Ivy won't spot it right away. Harley's created a mixtape for the occasion.

She waits for Ivy to turn before she presses play. Axl Rose welcomes them to their surroundings.

The speakers are loud, but even they couldn't drown out the sudden burst as all wildlife in a one-mile radius took off simultaneously.

"What are you doing?" A liana cracks down on the boombox, hitting stop with impeccable aim.

"...Turning this into a romantic picnic?"

"By ruining the atmosphere with this horrible noise?"

"For the record – pun intended – I was setting the mood."

So much for her grand idea of charming Red. Axl's probably never been to this particular jungle, and certainly not with this very sexy lady. Else he would've written a different song.


	2. when you're high you never ever want to come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the idea of Harley playing Pokémon GO only a short time after the first fill of the prompt and berated myself for squanderin it, because let's face it, Harley trying to download and play PoGO out there was made for this prompt.

Ivy will admit that it was entirely unfair of her to snap at Harley like this. She'd only been trying to cheer her up, in her own bizarre way. Ivy's aware of that. In the end, it turned out to be an honest mistake. Harley hadn't checked the volume on her radio before she turned it on.

Now, all seems to be well again. Despite her proclivities to sulk whenever Ivy is "being mean," Harley's been surprisingly chipper and never once complained about wading through thickets or climbing up mountain paths to reach another of Ivy's research destinations. She's even taking an interest in her surroundings now, snapping photos with her cellphone everywhere and generally being excited about her findings.

Ivy is pleased that Harley's enjoying herself, too. A mere week ago, Ivy would never have guessed she'd willingly join her on her hiking excursions. They had ascended to more than 8,500 feet in the Colombian Cordilleras for a special treat, and Harley's only gripe was about cellphone reception.

"Oh my god, would you look at that?" Harley exclaims the moment Ivy lays eyes on her goal.

"I know, isn't she beautiful?." Ivy caresses the fire-red petals, feeling the _Masdevallia ignea_ sing to her.

"She? Oh, I meant how cute this Oddish here is." Harley shows her a blue ball with a face and legs and blades of grass for hair. "I've been trying to tell you about Pokémon GO all this time, but you were always so busy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses.


End file.
